


#17: "Naked"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [89]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: There were soft lights and bright wires inside, there was also a delicate tangle of translucent tubing, pumping what could only have been blood.





	#17: "Naked"

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure - I love _Blade Runner_ and I've always wanted to write something with Andriods (though I'm not sure about the electric sheep)

Matthew rolled over and stretched his arm across the empty bed. The soft light just above the closet was on, casting the otherwise dark room in a gauzy white glow. Soren stood in front of the half-opened mirrored door, still naked, examining the shoulder of his right arm, the surface of which had drawn back, exposing the blue glow of circuitry within - which Soren was probing with some tool roughly the size and shape of a hypodermic needle. Though there were soft lights and bright wires inside, there was also a delicate tangle of translucent tubing, pumping what could only have been blood.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Soren drew the fragile-looking tool out carefully, and tested the movement of his fingers. “I was getting some feedback, and it was driving me crazy.”


End file.
